Dangerous Love
by dyn-amity
Summary: STARRING OUR PAIRING : Kim TaeHyung & Jeon JungKook [Slight]Park Jimin & Min YoonGi Cerita seorang pemuda Jeon yang tersesat dihutan belantara, penyebabnya tak lain yaitu karena si Kim yang idiot bukan kepalang. Stalker Kim itu sangat memuja Jungkook sampai ketulang-tulangnya. Dimatanya hanya JungKook lah semesta yang ada disekitarnya. Berporos kepada satu titik yang kuat, yaitu"


"Dangerous Love"

©dyn_amity

.

.

STARRING OUR PAIRING

Kim TaeHyung & Jeon JungKook

[Slight]

Park Jimin & Min YoonGi

.

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Romance || Drama || AU || School Life ||

Humor [Not Sure, but I try my best to entertain you're all reader, sorry if my joke it's too boring]

.

WARN! BL! Bromance! Yaoi! BXB! TYPO !

DON'T BE A PLAGIAT

DON'T JUDGE AUTHOR. OK

.

.

100% Mine

.

.

[VKOOK – KOOKV]

.

.

Cerita seorang pemuda Jeon yang tersesat dihutan belantara, penyebabnya tak lain yaitu karena si Kim yang idiot bukan kepalang. Stalker Kim itu sangat memuja Jungkook sampai ketulang-tulangnya. Dimatanya hanya JungKook lah semesta yang ada disekitarnya. Berporos kepada satu titik yang kuat, yaitu sosok Jeon JungKook.

"-"

" Berhenti mengikutiku, atau akan kupanggil petugas kepolisian untuk menangkapmu!." Jungkook mengancam Taehyung yang berada dibelakang tengah mengekorinya. Dia menatap jengah kearah Taehyung yang kini tengah memperlihatkan senyum idiotnya. Menghembuskan nafas kesal setelahnya dia melanjutkan langkah sedikit lebih cepat, agar Taehyung tak dapat menyamai langkah Jungkook.

Dirinya tak tahu sejak kapan si Taehyung itu selalu mengikuti arahan langkahnya berlalu. Yang dia tahu ialah Taehyung seperti hantu yang selalu bergentayangan disetiap dirinya beraktivitas. Dia tak memungkiri bahwa fisik pemuda itu mendekati sempurna, tampan dan juga cerdas. Tapi sifatnya itu yang membuat dirinya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala setiap kali menghadapinya si tampan idiot Taehyung.

Tunggu dulu…

Tampan ?

Eiiii , jangan bilang Jungkook kini sedang memuji Taehyung. :-3

.

.

Jungkook tengah bersiap membereskan perlengkapan untuk berkemah esok hari. Setelah selesai dengan barang terakhir yang akan dia bawa dan meletakannya kedalam koper, dirinya beringsut ketempat tidur king sizenya yang luas. Merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel bermerk apel yang setengah tergigit. Menekan digit angka nomor ponsel seniornya yang terdekat - Jimin. Mengirimi dia pesan agar dia tak lupa untuk membawa tenda karena Jungkook tak punya tenda dan berhubung dia juga kelompok bersama dengan Jimin. Pesan sudah terkirim dia menghela nafas sebentar dan menaruh ponselnya dimeja nakas bersebelahan dengan ranjangnya dan menekan tombol off lampu tidurnya. Lalu terlelap menjemput alam mimpi.

"-"

" Hai Kook." Jimin datang dengan menggendong tas gunung yang penuh dia menyapa Jungkook yang tengah duduk di pinggir bangku taman sembari memainkan ponselnya. Mata jungkook beralih kepada Jimin " Oh Hyung kau sudah datang." Ponsel yang ada ditangannya ia masukan kekantong jaketnya.

" Kau lama hyung. Aku sudah menunggumu lebih dari 15 menit tadi." Jungkook bangkit ke hadapan Jimin. Kaki Jimin berjinjit sedikit keatas dengan tangan dilayangkan untuk menggeplak kepala Jungkook sayang. Dia mendecih lalu mengeratkan pegangan tangannya dikedua sisi tasnya yang terhitung berat. Sementara Jungkook mengaduh sakit dan mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Kau pikir siapa yang menyuruhku untuk membawa tenda sedangkan aku tak punya. Aku telat karena aku harus meminjamnya dulu dari Namjoon hyung tadi pagi. Untung saja ada kalau tidak mau tidur dimana kelompok kita." Jungkook hanya menganggukan kepala mendengar penuturan dari Jimin. " Seenaknya saja melimpahkan tugas itu kepadaku, kau kan yang kebagian membawa tenda." Jimin menurunkan tasnya kemudian mendudukan diri yang tadi ditempati Jungkook, Membuka zipper tasnya dengan susah payah agar barang yang dibawa tak berhamburan keluar karena saking banyaknya. Jungkook mendudukan diri disebelah Jimin. " Hehe maafkan aku, ya tapi apa guna ada ketua kelompok jika tidak bisa diandalkan." Jungkook menampilkan senyum kudanya dan mengurak rambutnya sendiri yang tidak gatal.

Onix Jimin mendelik kearah Jungkook sesaat dan kembali fokus mencari tenda untuk diberikan kepada Jungkook. Dia memberikannya kepada Jungkook. " Ini kau yang bawa, tasku sudah terlalu berat dan ramai untuk menampungnya lagi." Jungkook mengangguk menerima tenda dari Jimin, dan menyimpannya didalam tasnya yang sekarang terisi penuh dengan tas tenda itu.

Jungkook berdiri dengan tegapnya, dia menatap Jimin yang masih berusaha menutup tasnya. "Bilang saja hyung, kalau tak ingin tinggi badanmu mu menurun hanya karena membawa tas berat." Telinga Jimin memerah mendengar tawa dari Jungkook dia melihat kepergiannya yang masih saja tertawa laknat. " Yak ! Sialan! kau bilang apa?" Amarah Jimin melayang tak terima dihina seperti itu. " Awas saja kau, akan kubalas nanti." Jimin tertawa remeh didalam hati dan merutuki zipper tasnya yang sedari tadi belum tertutup dengan benar. " Yak! ini juga kenapa, jangan membuatku kesal!." Kekesalan Jimin juga merembet ke zipper tasnya yang inosen itu. Dianya saja tak melihat dengan teliti bahwa ada benda yang tersangkut di sisi kanan tas yang tak terlihat oleh Jimin. Itu sebabnya dia susah untuk menutupnya kembali.

Kita tinggalkan saja Jimin dengan zipper tas dan juga kekesalannya. Beranjak kepada Taehyung yang kini sedang berada di dalam kelasnya. Duduk dengan tenangnya sambil menunggu kedatangan Jungkook dengan kepala yang dipangkukan dikedua tangannya.

Langkah Jungkook memberat saat obsidian kembarnya menangkap sosok Taehyung yang berada didalam kelasnya. Ingin rasanya dia berbalik arah agar tak perlu melihat dan juga dirinya juga malas untuk bertemu muka dengan Taehyung. Tapi dia sudah terlanjur ada di depan pintu kelasnya. Dia termenung sebentar apakah dia akan masuk dengan resiko bertemu dengan Taehyung atau kembali kepada Jimin dan merelakan kepalanya di jitak histeris brutal oleh si bantet Jimin.

"Kook, kau kenapa? Kenapa ada diluar, kau tak ingin masuk?" kedua mata Jungkook membulat saat sadar ada Taehyung dengan senyum kotak dihadapannya. Kapan dia membuka pintu kelas saat derit pintu pun tak Jungkook dengar sama sekali.

Dia tertegun sebentar lalu kembali bersikap normal seperti tak terjadi apapun. "Bukan urusanmu." Jungkook berkata datar sambil melaju kedalam kelasnya dan dia sepertinya tidak sengaja menyenggol sebelah bahu Taehyung. Yang disenggol hanya melongo tak sadar akan kejadian itu. Dia hanya membulatkan mata dengan mulut menganga lebar sambil mengikuti langkah Jungkook menuju ketempat duduk.

Jungkook menaruh tasnya dan mendudukan diri setelahnya. Keningnya mengerut saat tahu si Kim tengah menatapnya penuh harap dan terlihat senang.

" Kenapa kau? Kesambet? Atau sudah Gila?" kalimat sarkas Jungkook belum sepenuhnya menyadarkan Taehyung dari keidiotannya. Taehyung menggeleng keras lalu setelahnya berteriak heboh dan menutupi mukanya menggunakan dengan kedua tangannya. Tangan kanan Jungkook beranjak menutupi telinganya mendengar teriakan sekarat Taehyung. Dia menatap jengah Taehyung dengan segala tingkah abnormalnya.

" Demi apapun Kook! Kau tadi menyentuhku! Kyaaa!"

Apa ?

Kapan Jungkook pernah menyentuh Taehyung?

" Seperti ini. seperti ini" kini si Taehyung tengah menabrak-nabrakan bahu nya dengan bahu tegap itu membuat si pemilik bahu Jungkook merasa kesal setengah hidup. Setelah cukup menggedor – gedor bahu milik Jungkook dia kembali dengan kehisterisan gilanya yang freak. Kedua onix mata Jungkook menutup pelan dengan diringi nafas pelan ingin rasanya dia berteriak tepat dihadapan wajah Taehyung bahwa tadi itu dia hanya tak sengaja menabrak bahunya bukan menyentuhnya.

Ingat bukan menyentuhnya.

Tapi otak jenius si Kim itu malah menganggapnya sebagai sentuhan tak sengaja yang dilakukan oleh Jungkook. Makanya dia jadi sebegini absurdnya terhadap si Jeon.

"Cukup Tae, kau ini bodoh atau apa." Jungkook mendadak menjadi berkata lembut saat Taehyung sudah meredakan acara fanboying nya terhadapnya. Taehyung menarik kursi terdekat dan menaruhnya dihadapan meja Jungkook lalu menempatinya duduk dengan tenang seperti awal. Menatap mata indah Jungkook dari jarak sedekat ini tanpa ada halangan membuat Taehyung semakin senang.

" Aku tadi tak sengaja menyenggol bahumu, bukan menyentuhmu." Berkata sehalus mungkin agar Taehyung tak menggelegarkan histerianya lagi. " Kau bisakan membedakan antara menyenggol dan menyentuh?" Tangan Jungkook mengudara menunjuk kearah pintu. Mata Taehyung mengikuti arah pergerakannya " Yang tadi itu saat aku masuk ke kelas, aku tak sengaja menyenggol bahu mu. Nah! Itu yang namanya menyenggol." Jungkook serasa mengajarkan anak dibawah umur yang tak tahu membedakan antara dua hal yang berbeda. " Dan yang ini..." Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya kearah bahu kiri Taehyung dan mendaratkannya disana. Menempuk pelan bahu tegap Taehyung dan sedikit mengusapnya. Membuat Taehyung mati kutu dibuatnya.

" ...baru namanya menyentuh"

"-"

Suasana camp saat ini sangat riuh dengan suara bising dari para peserta kemah. Mereka tengah sibuk membangun tenda yang akan menjadi naungan dan melindungi dari terik matahari dan juga dinginnya hujan. Tenda Jungkook sudah siap sejak dari tadi, dan kini dia sedang duduk sembari melihat sekitar yang tengah kesulitan membangun tenda milik mereka. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dengan kaki kanan dia pangku diatas paha kirinya menikmati hari yang cukup cerah juga dengan angin yang berhembus damai.

" Wah senangnya ya." Jimin bersuara dengan tangan yang memegang lollipop rasa strawberry kesukaannya. Omong – omong dia masih dendam atau tidak pada Jungkook perkara yang tenda kemarin. Pernyataaan itu mengandung banyak arti untuk Jungkook. " Maksudmu, apa hyung?" Jimin berdehem sebentar " Kau hanya berdiam diri saja, tak membantu yang lainnya?" kening Jungkook mengkerut tiga lapis mendengar penuturan Jimin." Kau sendiri?" mengerti arti pertanyaan Jungkook, Jimin menengadahkan tatapannya kearah Yoongi yang berseberangan dengan tenda mereka. Yoongi melempar senyuman cantik kepada Jimin. " Aku ? Aku sudah membantu hyung tersayangku." Jimin melempar wink kearah Yoongi dan membuatnya tersipu malu. Jungkook yang melihatnya hanya memutarkan bola mata jengah. " Kau hanya membantu satu orang hyung, bukan semua orang. Itu juga karena kau punya hubungan dengannya. Kalau tidak, kau juga akan masa bodoh sepertiku. Benarkan ?" Jungkook membuat Jimin hanya mampu menampilkan senyum kikuk setelahnya. " Ya setidaknya, aku membantu seseorang dengan tulus. Tidak seperti kau. Hanya mendumel tak jelas tanpa membantu orang lain." Jungkook hanya diam tak membalas perkataan Jimin, ada benarnya juga tapi sisi keras kepala Jungkook muncul saat Jimin menyebut nama Taehyung disela- sela pembicaraanya.

" Kau lihat ..." Jimin menunjuk sekelompok orang yang disana ada Taehyung yang tengah membantu kelompok lainnya. " ... Taehyung sangat baik mau menolong orang yang bahkan tak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya." Tangannya Jimin ia bawa turun dan dimasukan kedalam saku hodie-nya.

Kini si Jeon tak mengerti arah persoalan Jimin. " Lalu?" Jungkook bertanya dengan tatapan datar yang mengarah kepada Taehyung yang sedang bercengkrama dengan para gadis yang dibantunya. " Itu hanya pencitraan hyung. Kau lihat, dia itu Cuma tebar pesona!" Jungkook bersungut sedikit kesal diakhir kalimatnya. " Hei Kook, kau terlihat kesal. Kenapa ?" Jimin mengikuti arah tatapan Jungkook. " Oohh , Pasti karena si Taehyung dekat – dekat dengan para gadis itu makanya kau kesal. Iya kan?" jari Jimin menyentuh bahu Jungkook yang tetap menatap lekat Taehyung.

Jungkook menyingkirkan jari Jimin diatas bahunya. Emosi terselubung memikatnya tak kasat mata. " Siapa yang kesal? Aku ? Tidak, tidak aku tidak kesal." Jungkook berkata setenang mungkin tapi raut wajahnya masih saja sama. Datar. " Mulutmu bisa berbohong, tapi wajahmu mengatakan yang sebaliknya Kook. Coba kau lihat kaca dulu. Perhatikan perubahan wajahmu yang memerah itu saat kau kesal karena kau..." perkataan Jimin terjeda saat melihat perubahan wajah Jungkook yang sekarang menjadi tertekuk. Mata indah Jungkook membulat sempurna saat melihat salah satu dari kelima gadis itu mendekat kearah berdirinya Taehyung yang sedang berkacak pinggang. Gadis sialan itu menyelipkan kedua tangannya dan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Taehyung.

" Dasar penjilat." Gumam Jungkook dalam hati. Entah untuk si Gadis itu atau untuk Taehyung.

"...cemburu? Seriusan Kook, kau harus mengontrol perubahan aura wajahmu kalau kau tak ingin ketahuan sedang cemburu." Jimin tertawa keras dan mengguncang – guncang tubuh Jungkook. Membuat semua orang memperhatikan kedua orang ini sesaat lalu melanjutkan lagi kegiatan masing – masing. Jungkook berdiri dengan muka masam yang terpasang diwajahnya.

" Berhenti tertawa hyung, tidak ada yang lucu disini." Jungkook mendelikkan mata kearah Taehyung masih saja mempertahankan tangan gadis itu menyentuh bahunya tanpa meminta ataupun melepasnya sendiri. " Dan juga, disini tidak ada yang cemburu." Lalu melenggang pergi masuk kedalam tendanya.

Yoongi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua. Menghampiri Jimin yang masih saja mempertahankan tawanya. " Ada apa Jim? Kau terlihat senang sekali. Dan juga kenapa sama Jungkook" Yoongi datang dengan tangan dilipat didepan dada. Tawa Jimin mereda melihat kedatangan kekasihnya tersebut. Lollipop Jimin yang sedari tadi ia pegang karena fokus tertawa ia jilat sebentar dan mengarahkannya ke depan mulut Yoongi. " Jilat ini dulu, baru aku kasih tahu."

Yoongi merengut mendengarnya. "Apa harus?" Dan dijawab anggukan dari Jimin. Mulut Yoongi terbuka kecil untuk menjilat permen lollipop itu. Tapi bukan Jimin namanya kalau tidak menggoda kekasihnya itu.

Dia sengaja mempermainkan lollipop yang ia pegang agar tak bisa digapai oleh Yoongi. Sampai otak mesum Jimin pun ia pakai untuk mengelabui Yoongi dia menaruh permen lollipop didepan bibirnya. Yoongi yang belum menyadari akan pikiran kotor Jimin antusias akhirnya menyergap tangan Jimin agar tak kesana kemari menggeerak – gerakkan lollipop itu lagi.

Satu langkah Yoongi maju untuk menempelkan bibirnya ke permen itu, namun yang didapatnya benda kenyal milik Jimin yang hangat dan manis melebihi lollipop. Jimin tersenyum kecil mendapatkannya, sedangkan Yoongi terkejut dengan aksi nekat kekasihnya itu.

" Sialan, aku tertipu." Rutuk Yoongi dalam hati. Tapi dia tetap saja menerima kecupan manis dari Jimin. Mereka tak tahu tempat melakukan itu di siang hari dan dikondisi seperti ini.

"-"

Api unggun telah menyala dengan sempurna. Malam gelap pun diterangi sang bulan yang menjadi penerang alami para peserta camp. Mereka duduk mengelilingi api unggun dengan rapi, tak lupa juga mereka memakai jaket tebal dan juga syal yang melilit leher mengingat cuaca malam hari pasti banyak angin. Suara petikan gitar mengalun indah menyanyikan lagu dari Lee Juck yang bertajuk Don't Worry Dear. Semua peserta camp bersatu menyumbangkan suara mereka untuk menghangat suasana malam ini.

 _~ My dear, don't you worry about a thing_

 _~ Lets just sing together_

 _~ My dear, all of you painful memories_

 _~ Just burry them deep in your heart_

Sampai lirik terakhir pun membuat mereka hangat dan bersemangat.

 _~ Just let the past be the fast_

 _~ It's meaningful in that way_

 _~ Let's all sing together_

 _~ Say you dreamed with no regrets_

 _~ Say ... you'll dream new dreams_

Petugas keamanaan kemah sudah mulai berkeliling untuk mengecek para peserta untuk segera tidur. Namun tenda yang di huni oleh Jimin, Jungkook, Wonwoo, Jaemin, dan EunWoo masih saja belum tertidur. Masih saja memperdebatkan siapa yang tadi saat mereka terlelap ada suara gas alami keluar dari salah satu penghuninya.

" Kook , kau kan yang kentut." – Wonwoo berkata sambil menutupi hidung mancungnya berhubung dia tidur bersebelahan dengan Jungkook.

" Bukan aku! Jaemin mungkin." Jungkook menjawabnya sedikit sewot tidak terima dituduh lalu menunjuk Jaemin yang berada disebelah kanan Wonwoo.

Jaemin menyilangkan tanda X menggunakan tangannya lalu bangkit duduk untuk menutup hidungnya. " Sumpah bukan aku. Mungkin EunWoo hyung, harumnya berasal dari arahmu hyung."

EunWoo melotot kearah Jaemin yang sedari tadi membekap rapat mulut dan hidungnya. " Demi apapun, aku yakin kalau yang tadi buang angin itu Jimin Hyung. Dia yang dari tadi tenang saja saat kita uring – uring kebauan. Dan juga aku sangat mendengar jelas suara kentutnya berasal dari sebelah kanan ku – Jimin." Retina EunWoo beralih kepada Jimin yang masih terbaring menghadap kearah kanan. " Hyung kau kan yang kentut, benarkan." EunWoo mengguncang – guncang tubuh Jimin agar dia terbangun dan itu berhasil. Jimin bangun dari posisinya dan tersenyum bodoh lalu memasang jari tangan membentuk huruf V " Hehe, maaf tadi aku kelepasan." Lalu menyengir lebar memperlihatkan eye smilenya. Keempat orang lainnya hanya memasang muka sebal dan masih mendekap erat mulut dan hidung mereka dengan tangan.

Ingin rasanya Wonwoo, Jaemin, EunWoo dan Jungkook menjitak kepala si ketua kelompok mereka agar tak lagi kelepasan seperti tadi. Tapi suara menggelegar yang berasal dari luar tenda dan sinar senter yang diarah kedalam tenda membuat mereka mengurungkan niat. Bang Yongguk – ketua kesiswaan sekaligus ketua keamanan kemah menyuarakan kalimat sarkas dan terdengar ngeri untuk kelima orang yang berada dalam tenda itu.

" Tidur kalian, kalau tidak aku akan membakar tenda ini beserta isinya."

Setelah Yongguk bersuara, tak ada suara grasak – grusuk terdengar dari dalam tenda itu. Lampu tenda dimatikan dengan segera oleh salah satu penghuninya dan semua langsung terlelap tidur. Mereka memejamkan mata rapat dengan detak jantung yang bergerak tak beraturan karena taku akan ancaman Yongguk tadi. Takut akan konsekuensi yang tak ingin mereka tanggung jika tak segera tidur, atau ingin mereka hanya tinggal nama saja esok hari.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun dipukul jam 2 pagi. Dia bangun lalu mengusap halus wajahnya lalu berusaha membangunkan Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo tertidur layaknya beruang yang tengah hibernasi yang susah dibangunkan. Berniat untuk meminta tolong yang lainnya agar mengantar Jungkook yang ingin buang air kecil mengingat saat tadi penyalaan api unggun mendengar desas- desus bahwa hutan ini terkenal angker dan juga sering menyesatkan peserta camp. Bulu roma Jungkook sudah merinding hanya dengan membayangkannya saja.

Tapi Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari tenda sendirian. Menjejakkan kaki pelan agar tak mengganggu peserta camp yang lain. Angin berhembus kencang membuat Jungkook semakin merapatkan lagi mantel yang dikenakannya dan juga dia merasa was – was akan hal yang mungkin saja terjadi.

.

Langkah Taehyung terhenti saat mata elangnya menangkap sosok Jeon Jungkook berjalan kearahnya. Dia tadi habis dari tenda khusus panitia camp karena dipanggil oleh Kang Ssaem untuk nanti membantunya membereskan beberapa data peserta yang ikut camp. Hendak ia melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan perihal kedatangan Jungkook saat ini. Tapi Jungkook yang pertama menegur Taehyung.

Apa ini sebuah keajaiban. Jeon Jungkook sosok yang selama ini Taehyung harap dapat membalas sapaan darinya tapi kini sosok itu yang menegurnya duluan. Sepertinya keinginan Taehyung yang satu ini sudah tersampaikan. Tapi tunggu dulu, biasanya kalau orang yang tiba – tiba jadi baik seperti ini, pasti ada maksud dan tujuan tertentu. Taehyung menahan kegembiraannya sesaat untuk menemukan maksud sebenarnya si Jeon itu.

" Oh, Taehyung untung kau ada" Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung dan sedikit merapatkan diri ketubuh Si Kim. Taehyung menahan senyumnya mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin meski dalam hatinya dia berteriak kegirangan." Bisa kau antar aku ke toilet, soalnya aku tak tahu letaknya dimana." Jungkook memohon ke Taehyung dengan aegyo yang dibuat-buatnya. Si Kim kini mengulum senyum tampannya, jarang – jarang Jungkook bersikap manis seperti ini kepadanya. Tapi benarkan Jungkook bersikap baik dan manis kalau ada maunya saja.

Taehyung berfikir dua kali untuk menerima permohonan dari Jungkook.

" Boleh, tapi jangan ke toilet. Tadi aku lewat kesana, aku mendengar suara desahan tertahan dari dalam kamar mandi. Setelah aku cek, ternyata ada Seokjin hyung yang sedang ..." Taehyung menjeda sebentar kalimatnya dan melihat Jungkook yang mendengarnya dengan seksama. Terlintas pikiran absurd nan idiot Taehyung menjadi, dia penasaran bagaimana jadinya kalau bermain – main sebentar dengan Jungkook. Lalu senyum miring terlukis di wajah Taehyung

"Kau ingin mendengar kelanjutannya, Kook?" tanya Taehyung menatap lekat bola mata Jungkook.

Kepala Jungkook mengangguk dua kali pertanda ia ingin mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Taehyung.

Jungkook melihat perubahan air muka Taehyung yang semakin memperlihatkan smirk liciknya. Dia buru – buru menyela agar Taehyung tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Jungkook tak bodoh untuk tak mengetahui bahwa selain otak idiot Taehyung pasti ada otak mesum yang tertanam didalamnya.

" Aniyaaa !" Jungkook berteriak sedikit keras lalu melanjutkan lagi " Jika itu hanya kalimat kotor yang tak pantas diucapkan, sebaiknya kau simpan saja. Aku tak ingin mendengar kelanjutan kalimatmu."

Senyuman Taehyung mengembang mendengar penuturan si Jeon. Memang apa yang akan dilanjutkan Taehyung memang kalimat yang kotor. Tapi kotor dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Yang ingin si Kim katakan ialah bahwa tadi dia melihat Seokjin hyung yang tengah mendesah tertahan itu karena dia sedang BAB dan 'itu' sedikit keras makanya dia mengerang tertahan menahan rasa sakitnya. Dan juga Taehyung melarang Jungkook untuk ke toilet itu karena Seokjin membuang gasnya terlalu harum sampai Taehyung yang tak sengaja menciumnya hampir mati menggelepar sampai tak tahan ingin muntah. Tapi sepertinya Jungkook salah presepsi akan kalimat Taehyung.

" Kau yakin, tak ingin mendengar kelanjutannya lagi?" tawar Taehyung menyakinkan Jungkook.

Si Jeon tak menjawab, dia menatap jengah kepada Taehyung yang mengulur waktu untuk mengantarkannya buang air kecil. " Dan kalau kau tak ingin mengantar ku, bilang saja dari awal agar aku tak buang – buang waktu!" Jungkook hendak melangkah meninggalkan Taehyung. Khawatir akan Jungkook yang kembali kepada modenya yang sebelumnya, Taehyung menahan pergerakan Jungkook dengan memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

" Iya, aku akan mengantar mu, tapi dengan satu syarat."

Jungkook menatap mata elang Taehyung yang kelam. Tatapan Taehyung kepadanya melembut seketika. Membuatnya menimbulkan semburat rona merah muda melingkupi area sekitar pipinya.

" Apa itu?" pernyataan final Jungkook membuat Taehyung tertawa kecil dalam hati.

"-"

Seharusnya Jungkook menyesali keputusannya mengiyakan syarat dari Taehyung untuk mengantarnya buang air kecil. Bagaimana tidak, si Taehyung dengan otak jeniusnya yang kelewat sinting ini meminta dirinya agar tetap disampingnya dengan tangan terapit diantara lengan kirinya. Jungkook hanya menghela nafas kesal, tak sampai – sampai ke tempat tujuan. Keduanya kini tengah membelah hutan belantara yang diitari oleh pohon menjulang tinggi dan juga ditemani dengan langit gelap yang berbintang." Kau sengaja mau menungguku pipis di celana, hah?" Taehyung menengok kearah Jungkook, "Sebentar lagi sampai, Kook. Tenang saja."

Jungkook mengusap kasar wajahnya frustasi. Otakmu kebalik apa, dia sudah menahan kencingnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu dan kau bilang dengan seenak jidat tenang saja. Masa bodoh dengan semua mitos yang ada dihutan ini, dia melepas apitan tangannya dan menuju kesemak belukar untuk menuntaskan dahaganya yang tertahan.

" Hei Kook, jangan pipis sembarangan." Taehyung berteriak kecil kearah berdirinya Jungkook.

Seolah telinga Jungkook tuli, dia tetap melanjutkan acaranya sampai habis. Sementara Taehyung hanya berkomat – kamit agar tak terjadi sesuatu apapun kepada Jungkook nantinya. Namun Taehyung lebih cemas ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya tadi terlupa akan jalan masuk yang tadi ia lewati bersama Jungkook. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru hutan untuk menemukannya kembali namun nihil yang ada hanya pemandangan gelap yang ditemukannya dan juga suara hewan jangkrik yang menyahutinya.

" Tae, ayo balik ke camp. Aku sudah selesai." Jungkook datang dengan wajah dan perasaan leganya. Sementara kini si Taehyung menampilkan cengiran kotaknya dengan muka pucat pasi takut – takut nanti si Jeon mengamuk mengetahui bahwa dia tak tahu arah jalan pulan ke camp.

" Ooh k-kau sudah selesai. Ayo kita pulang." Gugup , kini si Kim tengah gugup setengah mampus. Meski begitu ia tetap tenang seolah ini akan baik – baik saja. Jungkook mendahului langkahnya didepan Taehyung, tapi sepertinya kaki Taehyung seperti tertancap disana tak bergeming. Sadar tak ada pergerakan dari arah berdirinya Taehyung, onix mata Jungkook menoleh mendapati Taehyung dengan tatapan cengonya seperti kebingungan.

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya lalu berjalan ketempat berdirinya si Kim. " Tae, kau kenapa?"

Taehyung memegang kedua bahu tegap Jungkook secara tiba-tiba." Bagaimana ini Kook, aku ... aku... aku lupa arah jalan masuk yang kita lalui tadi" lalu beralih menempatkan tangannya sendiri di kepalanya lalu berteriak histeris " Ah~~ eoteokhaee!"

Jungkook hanya menepuk jidatnya sebagai reaksi dari segala keabsolutan dan keajaiban Taehyung.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook kini tengah duduk bersandar dibawah sebuah pohon besar. Mereka kelelahan setelah beradu mulut saling menyalahkan dan menjejakan kaki berkeliling kesana kemari untuk menemukan jalan keluar dari dalam hutan. Mau bagaimana lagi, jarum jam baru menunjukan jam 3 pagi, dan ini masih terlalu pagi untuk orang – orang menyadari bahwa ada 2 orang yang tersesat di hutan jam segini. Dan juga karena mereka terlihat mengantuk dengan kepala Jungkook yang berada dibahu Taehyung. " Kook, kau tidur, hum." Jungkook tak menjawab dia hanya menggeliat tak nyaman di bahu Taehyung. Taehyung menoleh kearah Jungkook, menelisik wajah damainya saat tidur. Terlihat seperti seorang Snow White yang tertidur berabad – abad menunggu seorang pangeran menciumnya untuk menyadarkannya.

Taehyung memindahkan kepala Jungkook menempatkannya di pahanya. Lalu bergumam rendah membisikan sesuat di telinga Jungkook. " Kook, aku suka padamu, tapi kupikir kau tak perlu mengetahuinya. Aku merasa bahagia, meskipun hanya berada di sampingmu. Asal kau tahu saja, kau sudah menjadi bagian dari diriku yang tak terpisahkan. Jika tak ada kau pasti juga takan ada aku disini. Makanya aku ingin kau tetap menjadi poros duniaku yang sangat berharga ini."

Setelahnya Taehyung menegakan lagi tubuhnya dan disandarkan kebatang pohon dan memejamkan matanya. Tanpa tahu bahwa kini sosok Jeon yang tengah terbaring dipangkuannya berusaha menahan emosi yang kuat untuk tak menangis tersedu dihadapan Taehyung sekarang. Jungkook tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, separuh dirinya merasa terharu mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut si Kim saat itu.

Diri Jungkook berharga untuk seorang Kim Taehyung?

Tubuh jungkook bangkit dan segera menghadapkan diri memeluk sosok Kim yang sekarang tengah memejamkan mata. Diri Taehyung terlonjak kaget saat dirinya menerima tubuh Jungkook semakin merapatkan diri kepadanya. "Aku juga suka kamu, Tae." Jungkook menahan diri untuk menumpahkan semua emosinya yang tercampur aduk sekarang ini.

Taehyung membalas pelukan Jungkook. Jungkook melepas pelukannya dan menatap bola mata hitam Taehyung penuh selidik." Kau tidak sedang bercandakan saat mengatakan hal itu." Telunjuknya Jungkook ia arahkan tepat dihadapan wajah si Kim.

"Aniya ... aku serius. Bahkan sangat serius 100%." Taehyung menurunkan jari Jungkook dan bergantian sekarang dia yang mngusap halus pipi Jungkook. "Aku menyukaimu, bahkan sangat menyukaimu." Jungkook tak melihat sirat kebohongan di mata Taehyung.

Jari Taehyung turun sampai dagu Jungkook menariknya pelan bermaksud mempertemukan antara bibirnya dengan bibir Jungkook. Menahan tengkuk si Jeon memperdalam kegiatan mendominasi si submisif agar mendapat gairah yang lebih. Gerakan seduktif dibuat oleh Taehyung untuk menambah gairah si Jeon. Lidah Jungkook bergulat dengan lidah kepunyaaan Taehyung yang lincah, meski begitu dia tetap dapat menyeimbangi permainan si Kim.

Tanpa sadar bahwa kini ada Jimin dan Yoongi yang menyaksikan permainan panas dari mereka berdua. "Astaga , mereka sangat tak tahu tempat sekali sih." Jimin bersuara dan mendapat delikan tajam dari Yoongi. " Kau juga tak tahu malu saat melakukannya tadi siang, kau lupa?" tawa bodoh Jimin terukir sebagai tanggapannya " Tapi kau tetap menyukainya, iyakan." Siku tangan Jimin menyenggol bahu Yoongi "Benarkan?" Yoongi tak menjawab dan tetap memfokuskan retinanya kesepasangan anak adam yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka.

"Berisik Jim!" langkah Yoongi melebar mendekati si Kim dan juga Jeon yang belum selesai dengan permainan mereka. " Yak! Kalian yang disana! Hentikan, ayo kita pulang ke camp. Jangan pacaran disini." Teriakan Yoongi berhasil membuat sepasang sejoli itu membulatkan mata sempurna dan malu. Sementara itu Jimin hanya dapat melongo melihat aksi spontan kekasih sugarnya yang terlampau berani.

.

.

.

KKEUT

05'24'2017

"-"

AN Time :

Holla I.M back again.

Ff pertama VKOOK-KOOKV bruuh.

Ngga nyangka gue bisa bikin nih ff , VKOOKV pulakkk.

For the first time nih bikin lebih dari 4k word.

PS1 : ada yang setuju sama saya kalo endingnya agak dipaksain? Saya sendiri juga kurang sreg sama endingnya, keburu gabut gegara bingung mo kek gimana antara happy end ato ngegantung.

PS2 : Btw, Jaemin Nana Miss you, kapan balik lagi uhmmm?

.

Semoga dapat menghibur VKOOK shipper sekalian

Maafkeun untuk typo yang bertebaran yeth.

.

Last but not Least

Review Juseyoo!

©dyn_amity


End file.
